After Fall
by Libarda
Summary: Śmierć Sherlocka przynosi wiele zmian - John opuszcza Londyn, Mary Morstan wraca do kraju, a telefony mają kluczowe znaczenie dla akcji. Miniaturka z kontynuacją.


Bardzo lubię czytać post-reichenbachowe fanfiki, postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił i stworzyć coś "własnego". To mój debiut w tym fandomie.

Beta: Badhbh, której bardzo dziekuję za cierpliwość i okazaną pomoc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters and I don't make any profit from my writing.

* * *

Razem z panią Hudson wysiedliśmy z taksówki przed bramą cmentarza. Było mi bardzo ciężko, jednak musiałem się tam w końcu pojawić. Na pogrzeb nie poszedłem, bo nie zniósłbym widoku opuszczanej trumny. Dziś również najchętniej ominąłbym to miejsce szerokim łukiem, ale z samego rana pani Hudson wparowała do mojego pokoiku w hotelu i kazała się ubierać. Niemal siłą wyciągnęła mnie z „nowego domu". W kwieciarni kupiliśmy mały bukiet i wyruszyliśmy do miejsca ostatniego spoczynku naszego przyjaciela.

W końcu dotarliśmy do grobu. Staliśmy dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Cisza była wprost nieznośna.

- Tyle tego tam jest – odezwała się niespodziewanie. - Cały ten sprzęt naukowy. Zostawiłam to w pudełkach. Nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Pomyślałam, żeby oddać te rzeczy do jakiejś szkoły. Mógłbyś...? - Najwyraźniej była przekonana, że potrafiłbym się tym zająć.

- Nie mogę wrócić do mieszkania. Nie teraz... Jestem zły... - Tak naprawdę byłem wściekły, ale nie na niego, że się zabił, ale na siebie, bo to ja zawaliłem. Dopiero jego śmierć uświadomiła mi jak bardzo go kochałem. Nie w sensie romantycznym.

Był dla mnie połączeniem młodszego brata z idolem.

Teraz już go nie ma... Nigdy nie dowiem się, dlaczego skoczył. Nikt nie wmówi mi, że powodem było zdemaskowanie. Czuję, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.

- W porządku, John. To zupełnie naturalne. Każdy tak reagował. Wszystkie te ślady na stole, hałasy i wystrzały z pistoletu o wpół do drugiej nad ranem. Cholerne próbki w lodówce. Jak można trzymać części ciała z jedzeniem?! I te kłótnie! Doprowadzały mnie do granic wytrzymałości...

Mimo tego co mówiła, było widać, że jej również go brakuje. Był dla niej jak syn.

- Ale aż tak zły nie jestem... - przerwałem monolog starszej pani, bo nie chciałem słuchać o jego wadach.

- Zostawię cię, żebyś, no wiesz... - powiedziała i odeszła.

Stałem samotnie naprzeciwko zimnej czarnej płyty z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem.

- Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, - tak jak Ella mi poradziła, musiałem to z siebie w końcu wyrzucić - że nie jesteś bohaterem. Cóż, bywały chwile, kiedy nie uważałem cię za człowieka, ale chcę ci powiedzieć, że byłeś... Najlepszym człowiekiem… najbardziej ludzką... istotą ludzką jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i nikt nigdy mnie nie przekona, że mnie okłamywałeś... I już... Byłem zupełnie sam... Tak wiele ci zawdzięczam... Proszę, zrób dla mnie jedną rzecz, tylko jedną rzecz... Jeszcze jeden cud, Sherlocku. Zrób to dla mnie i przestań być martwy... Mógłbyś, to dla mnie zrobić? Po prostu przestań. Skończ z tym. - To było ostatnie pożegnanie. Wykonałem żołnierski salut i powoli odszedłem.

Dzisiaj planowałem pojechać do Harriet. Chciałem odpocząć od tego wszystkiego - od ludzi wydzwaniających do mnie z kondolencjami, od prasy, od obrzydliwych pytań na temat mnie i Sherlocka. Gdy wsiadałem do taksówki w kieszeni zawibrował mój telefon. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i jęknąłem w duchu. Wcześniej po prostu ignorowałem te telefony. Postanowiłem, że ten jednak odbiorę.

- Czego?- warknąłem.

Pojazd ruszył.

- John... Chciałem zapytać, czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - usłyszałem zdławiony głos Mycrofta.

- Odwal się ode mnie! Nie chcę twojej pomocy! Jesteś obrzydliwym zdrajcą! Pomóż swojemu bratu, którego tak po prostu sprzedałeś...

- John... – Mycroft bezskutecznie próbował mi przerwać.

- Daj spokój. Zarzekałeś się, że się o niego martwisz... Mówiłeś jak bardzo ci na nim zależy. Udowodnij to i oczyść jego imię! A mi daj raz na zawsze spokój! - krzyknąłem i rozłączyłem się. Przez chwile patrzyłem na telefon, aż w końcu po prostu wyjąłem baterię. Postanowiłem, że nie włączę go dopóki nie przycichnie cała ta afera.

Musiałem odpocząć. Przyszła pora opuścić Londyn.

Pani Hudson spojrzała na mnie zmartwiona.

- John, pamiętaj, że on też stracił kogoś bliskiego - napomniała mnie.

- Tak, ale wyłącznie z własnej winy! – W tej chwili w postanowiłem zdradzić pani Hudson swoje plany. - Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam z miasta. Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, więc nie warto, żeby mieszkanie na mnie czekało. Niech pani zrobi, co chce z rzeczami Sherlocka. Jemu się już raczej nie przydadzą...

* * *

Czekałam na Sherlocka w pobliżu cmentarza. Gdy detektyw opuścił nekropolię, wydawał się bardzo poruszony, ale nie miałam odwagi, zapytać go o przyczynę. Usadowił się na przednim siedzeniu mojego mini coopera i bez słowa pojechaliśmy do Molly Hooper. Sherlock chwilowo u niej mieszkał. Tu byliśmy już bezpieczni, więc przekazałam mu rzeczy niezbędne w podróży, w tym dwa bilety do Holandii, gdzie miały się zacząć poszukiwania ludzi Moriarty'ego.

- Jesteś niezastąpiona - powiedział Sherlock lekko rozpromieniony. - Obie jesteście – dodał spoglądając na Molly. Przełknął głośno ślinę i zmienił ton na poważny - Martwi mnie John. Potrzebuje czasu, by się pozbierać. Pewnie wyjedzie z miasta. Liczę, że będziecie go wspierać.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy.

- Spokojnie, będzie dobrze. - powiedziała Molly.

- Nie wiem jak mam wam dziękować. – Położył każdej z nas rękę na ramieniu. – Pójdę się przygotować , bo czeka mnie długa podróż. – Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

- Boję się o niego- wyszeptała Molly. - Mam nadzieję, że wie co robi...

- Ja też, bo jeśli coś mu się stanie, nie będziemy o tym wiedzieć. - Zauważyłam, że się zmartwiła. - Na szczęście nie leci tam sam – dodałam szybko, by ją uspokoić.

Molly tylko pokiwała głową i poszła zrobić herbatę.

A ja dalej myślałam, jak jeszcze można pomóc Sherlockowi. Miał lecieć pierwszym jutrzejszym samolotem. Spojrzałam na leżący na stole iphone detektywa, który Molly zabrała z dachu szpitala na krótko przed przyjazdem policji.

- Posłuchamy? – zaproponowałam, gdy Molly wróciła niosąc herbatę - Jutro trzeba będzie zanieść to na policję. A ja chciałabym wiedzieć, co spowodowało, że mój kuzyn był gotowy odebrać sobie życie...

Nie usłyszałam słowa protestu, więc włączyłam nagranie. Usłyszałyśmy przytłumione "Staying Alive" zespołu Bee Gees.

_- Oto jesteśmy. W końcu. _– To musiał być Moriarty, zauważyłam jak Molly się wzdrygnęła. - _Ty i ja, Sherlocku. I nasz problem. Ostateczny_ _problem_. _Pozostać żywym! To takie nudne, nieprawdaż? Tylko pozostać... _ – mówił głosem nastolatka-psychopaty -_Całe moje życie poszukiwałem rozrywek... A ty byłeś najlepszą rozrywką, a teraz nie mam nawet ciebie, bo cię pokonałem. I wiesz co? Ostatecznie to było proste... To było proste. Teraz będę musiał wrócić do zabawiania się zwyczajnymi ludźmi..._ _I okazuje się, że ty też jesteś zwyczajny jak cała reszta... No dobrze... Nie zacząłeś się czasem zastanawiać, czy aby jestem prawdziwy? Nabrałeś się choć trochę? _– Z każdą chwilą byłam coraz bardziej pod wrażeniem. Moriarty przechytrzył obu moich kuzynów. Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie tego dokonać.

_- Mogę udowodnić, że stworzyłeś całkowicie fałszywą tożsamość. – _Jakieś dziwne szumy.

- _Po prostu się zabij. To znacznie mniej zachodu. No dalej. Prooooszę… _- Żałowałam, że nie mogłam zobaczyć, jak Sherlock zareagował na to piskliwe „proszę". Podejrzewam jednak, że chwycił Moriarty'ego, bo następne słowa jego wroga były niewyraźne.

- _Jesteś obłąkany..._ – Cóż, trzeba być obłąkanym, żeby zadrzeć z naszą rodziną.

_- Teraz na to wpadłeś? Dobra. Dam ci coś jeszcze na zachętę. Twoi przyjaciele zginą, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.._. - John, pani Hudson i inspektor Lestrade mieli zostać zamordowani. Ten wybór mnie nie zdziwił. Moriarty wiedział w kogo uderzyć. Mycroft był zbyt trudnym do zlikwidowania celem. Nie zdziwiło mnie też, że ten szaleniec nie wspomniał o Molly. Sherlock dostrzegał ją tylko wtedy, gdy była mu potrzebna. Dopiero po „śmierci" zaczął ją doceniać.

_- Możesz dać mi jedną chwilę? Proszę... Jedną chwilę dla siebie._– Mój kuzyn musiał dokonać najtrudniejszego życiowego wyboru_._

– _Oczywiście _ - w głosie Moriarty'ego słychać było wyraźnie wyczuwalną nutę tryumfu. Zapadła chwila ciszy. I nagle Sherlock zaczął się śmiać. Chyba właśnie w tym momencie podjechała ciężarówka z materacem.

- _Co?! Co takiego? Coś mi umknęło?_ _- Ty tego nie zrobisz,_- mówił wyjątkowo radosnym głosem – _wiesz, zabójców można odwołać. Musi być jakieś hasło w postaci słowa albo numeru. Nie muszę umierać, jeśli mam ciebie. _

Moriarty wydal dźwięk, jakby zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

_- Myślisz, że możesz mnie zmusić do odwołania ich? Myślisz, że zdołasz mnie zmusić? _

_- Tak. _- Sherlock mówił to z taką pewnością, jakby wiedział, że wygra.

- _Twój wielki brat i wszyscy jego ludzie nie zdołali mnie zmusić do niczego, czego sam nie chciałem._

_- Tak, ale pamiętaj, że nie jestem moim bratem. Jestem tobą. Zdolny do wszystkiego. Zdolny do zniszczeń. Zdolny do rzeczy których normalni ludzie nie zrobią. Chcesz uścisnąć moją dłoń w piekle? Nie zawiodę cię._

_- Niee... Jesteś mocny w gębie. Nie... Jesteś zwyczajny. Zwyczajny! Stoisz po stronie aniołów._

_- Może i stoję po stronie aniołów, ale niech ci się nawet przez chwile nie wydaje, że jestem jednym z nich..._

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

_- Nie. Nie jesteś... Rozumiem._ – Moriarty wypowiedział to w taki sposób, że ciarki przebiegły mi po plecach - _Nie jesteś zwyczajny. Nie... Jesteś mną... Jesteś mną_ - jego głos był jednocześnie przerażony i rozradowany. – _Dziękuję... Sherlocku Holmesie. Dziękuję. Wielkie dzięki. Dopóki żyję, masz szansę uratować przyjaciół. Masz drogę wyjścia. No to życzę powodzenia!_ - Cisza a potem wystrzał i głuchy dźwięk upadającego bezładnie ciała. I jeszcze tylko przyspieszony oddech przerażonego Sherlocka. W tym momencie nagranie się skończyło. W mieszkaniu zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał ostry dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Niechętnie wstałam i otworzyłam. Do środka weszła szczupła blondynka o dość wyraźnych rysach twarzy.  
- Dzień dobry. - Wyciągnęła swoja kościstą dłoń w moją stronę.- Nazywam sie Irene Adler...

* * *

Do mieszkania Harriet dotarłem po północy. Mimo późnej pory czekała na mnie. Przywitaliśmy się i wyściskaliśmy. Potem zaniosłem swoje rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego. Rozpakować postanowiłem się rano. Teraz tylko wyjąłem przedmioty pierwszej potrzeby i coś, co po prostu musiałem mieć w pobliżu. Był to jedyny przedmiot, który nie należał do mnie, a który zabrałem z Baker Street. Delikatnie odwinąłem papier, w który zapakowana była czaszka. Ta która zastępowała Sherlockowi rozmówców. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i odłożyłem ją na stolik przy łóżku. Rozebrałem się, owinąłem w pasie ręcznikiem i poszedłem wziąć szybki prysznic.

* * *

Sherlock zdradził mi, że zdecydował się podróżować z Irene, bo gdy tylko dowiedziała się o planie, postanowiła pomóc, a jej umiejętności były na tyle przydatne, że zdobyła wiele cennych informacji na temat siatki przestępczej Moriarty'ego, a poza tym Irene miała doświadczenie w „życiu po życiu".

Nazajutrz odwiozłyśmy z Molly małżeństwo Charlesa i Margaret Poirot na lotnisko. Pożegnaliśmy się przy wejściu do terminala.

Państwo Poirot zniknęli w jego wnętrzu, a my wróciłyśmy do auta.

- Podwiozę cię na komisariat, a potem wrócę do domu, - odezwałam się - może uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o Moriartym od Mycrofta. Potem przyjadę po ciebie. Co o tym sądzisz? - objaśniłam mój plan Molly.

- Brzmi logicznie. Ale to strasznie stresujące... Jeśli mi nie uwierzą? Beda dopytywać się skąd mam ten telefon...

- Molly, prawdopodobnie zrzucą to na karb twojej sympatii. Wiesz, zabrałaś telefon, by mieć przy sobie chociaż cząstkę Sherlocka. Nie wiedziałaś, co zawiera iphone. Dopiero wczoraj znalazłaś siły, by się przekonać. Więc najszybciej jak to było możliwe, postanowiłaś przekazać go policji.

- Tak, rozumiem… Ale jeśli pomyślą, że nagranie zostało sfabrykowane. Zamkną mnie albo za to albo za przetrzymywanie dowodów w sprawie…

- Molly, daj spokój i pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć. W razie czego upiekę ci ciasto z pilnikiem. Albo poproszę Mycrofta, żeby to zrobił. - Moje słowa podniosły ją na duchu, a ja nie wiedzieć czemu, wyobraziłam sobie Mycrofta w fartuszku krzątającego się po kuchni. Resztę drogi przejechałyśmy w milczeniu. Gdy zatrzymałyśmy się pod Scotland Yardem, rzuciłam na odchodne:

- Na filmach dają prawo do jednego telefonu. Dzwoń śmiało. Wtedy mi powiesz czy wolisz sernik czy szarlotkę, dobrze?

- To ja się jeszcze zastanowię. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

W jakieś dwadzieścia minut później weszłam do ponurej rezydencji. Mycroft siedział w salonie w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Wpatrywał się w ogień w kominku z rękami złożonymi pod brodą. To ulubiona pozycja braci Holmes.

- Dzień dobry – przywitałam się.  
- Mary, czemu nie powiedziałaś, że nie wrócisz na noc? - zapytał Mycroft z wyrzutem.

Od kiedy wprowadziłam się do niego, kontroluje mnie jakbym była małą dziewczynką, chociaż jestem od niego młodsza tylko o dziesięć lat...

- Przepraszam. Moja wizyta u Molly się, przedłużyła. Okazało się, że miała u siebie telefon Sherlocka… Z nagraniem jego ostatnich chwil… – Wzruszenie ścisnęło mi gardło, pomyślałam, co teraz musi czuć mój kuzyn. – Przekonałam ją, żeby dziś przekazała go policji.  
- Mary... – Westchnął. - Proszę nie rob tego więcej. Tylko ty jedna mi zostałaś. Wiesz, że przysiągłem babci, że będę się opiekować wasza dwójką. Zawiodłem…

- Mycroft... nie jesteś cudotwórcą. Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć, jaki będzie koniec tego wszystkiego?  
- Zawsze udawało mi się przewidzieć następny ruch przeciwnika… - powiedział i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Nawet teraz coś co możemy zrobić dla Sherlocka. Oczyśćmy jego imię. Musimy to zrobić…

- Co proponujesz?- zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany.

- Po pierwsze trzeba porozmawiać z dziećmi, które rzekomo porwał, po drugie przeprowadzić rewizję śledztwa w tej sprawie, a po trzecie należy odwrócić uwagę gazet od Sherlocka. I gdybyś udostępnił mi dokumentację Moriarty'ego, być może udałoby mi się jeszcze coś zasugerować.

- Wiem od ambasadora, że porywacz był bardzo podobnie ubrany do Sherlocka. Było ciemno, więc dziewczynka nie widziała jego twarzy. Zapamiętała tylko ten płaszcz, dlatego dostaje histerii za każdym razem, gdy zobaczy kogoś w takim stroju. Gazety wkrótce podejmą inny temat. Ten, jak mu tam…. Justin? Bar.. Bier… Hm…

- Bieber? - podpowiedziałam

- Tak. Wkrótce jest jego koncert. A co do dokumentów Moriarty'ego... Pokaże ci je, gdy tylko sam je zanalizuję, ale są ściśle tajne, rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem. A swoją drogą, chyba przydałaby ci się jakaś rozrywka. Może pójdziemy na ten koncert? - zaproponowałam żartobliwie.

- Nie, dziękuję - zaśmiał się. - Piosenek tego chłopaka używamy jako jednego z środków przymusu. Skuteczniejsze jest tylko podtapianie.

Wspaniale, że mimo ostatnich wydarzeń Mycroft nie stracił poczucia humoru.

- Czyli muszę wymyślić coś innego. – Uśmiechnęłam się. - A teraz przepraszam, mam chwilę, żeby się przebrać i jadę z powrotem, obiecałam Molly, że odbiorę ją spod Yardu. Ale do domu wrócę przed kolacją.

Byłam już przy drzwiach, gdy Mycroft niespodziewanie zapytał:

- Słuchałyście całego nagrania?

- Tak… - szepnęłam.

- Powiedz mi, czym Moriarty namówił go do skoku? - poprosił cicho.  
- Zagroził, że jeśli Sherlock tego nie zrobi, zginą trzy najbliższe mu osoby: Watson, pani Hudson i Lestrade.

- Tak... Powinienem się domyślić - Mycroft westchnął.

Pewnie przypominał sobie teraz wszystko, co działo się w czasie przesłuchań Moriarty'ego.

- Obawiam się, że nawet wiedząc, niewiele mógłbyś zrobić - szepnęłam i poszłam do mojej sypialni.

W drodze do Scotland Yardu myślałam o Mycrofcie. Wspominałam jak poinformował mnie o śmierci Sherlocka. Zadzwonił w środku nocy za co przeprosił, ale nie chciał, żebym dowiedziała się z mediów. Gdy zrozumiałam co się stało, porzuciłam Nową Zelandię w ciągu trzech dni – tyle zajęło mi zwolnienie się z pracy, wymówienie mieszkania i sprzedaż lub rozdanie części rzeczy. Po przyjeździe nieco pomogłam w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu. Gdy nadszedł dzień pożegnania Sherlocka, byłam zdziwiona, że przyszło tak mało ludzi. Mycroft wyjaśnił, że poinformował tylko kilka osób, ponieważ nie chciał, by pojawili się dziennikarze. Właśnie wtedy sposób poznałam inspektora Lestrade'a. Z panią Hudson zawarłam znajomość kilka lat temu, podczas wakacji na Florydzie, gdy Sherlock pomógł wysłać jej męża na krzesło elektryczne. Dopiero na miejscu zorientowałam się, że głównie po to tam pojechaliśmy i wcale nie chodziło o Disneyland. Molly poznałam na studiach. Najbliższy przyjaciel Sherlocka nie pojawił się na pogrzebie, jak wyjaśniła pani Hudson, nie był w stanie. Szeptem dodała, że dla Mycrofta to lepiej, że go nie ma, bo mogłoby się to dla niego źle skończyć. John najwyraźniej mu nie wybaczył, że nie ochronił brata.

Już po uroczystości zapytałam Mycrofta co się stało i czemu jakiś doktor Watson jest na niego wściekły, skoro on też tam był i powinien umieć pomóc Sherlockowi!

Mycroft wyznał mi prawdę. Jakiś szaleniec zmusił naszego krewnego do samobójstwa. A wszelkich danych niezbędnych by się tak stało, dostarczył mu Mycroft w zamian za informacje wagi państwowej. Dopiero z wczorajszego nagrania dowiedziałam się ile naprawdę były warte…. Postanowiłam zostać przez jakiś czas w Anglii, by pomóc załamanemu kuzynowi.

W kilka dni później dostałam sms z nieznanego numeru. Treścią był adres na obrzeżach Londynu i podpis MH. Pomyślałam, że to Mycroft, ale on raczej wysłałby samochód. Mimo wątpliwości wsiadłam do taksówki. Pełna obaw weszłam na pierwsze piętro. Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła Molly, prosząc jednocześnie, żebym zachowała spokój, cokolwiek się stanie. Na kanapie w salonie siedział nie kto inny jak Sherlock.

Stanęłam jak wryta.

- Co tu się wyprawia?! – wykrztusiłam wreszcie.

Sherlock wyjaśnił mi dlaczego się ukrywa i poprosił o pomoc w realizacji jego szaleńczego planu.

Zgodziłam się bez chwili wahania. Plan składał się z trzech elementów: wspieranie Johna, oczyszczenie imienia Sherlocka i dbanie o mieszkanie na Baker Street.

Plan miał być wcielony w życie po opuszczeniu przez Sherlocka Anglii. A dziś właśnie nadszedł ten dzień.

W czasie kolacji przekonam Mycrofta, że powinnam zamieszkać na Baker Street.

Gdy podjechałam pod Scotland Yard, Molly już czekała na parkingu. Szybko wsiadła do auta.

- I jak było? - zapytałam.

- Dziwnie. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, żeby ktoś tak się cieszył na widok telefonu, - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Moje wyjaśnienia im wystarczyły. A jak tam Mycroft?

- Świetnie. Jak skończy z papierami Moriarty'ego to je dostanę. Proponuję, żebyśmy teraz pojechały do pani Hudson i porozmawiały o mojej przeprowadzce.

- Dobrze – powiedziała z entuzjazmem i wyruszyłyśmy na Baker Street.

* * *

Od mojego przyjazdu dni stworzyły jeden ciąg. Ani się obejrzałem nadeszły święta, nowy rok... Najgorsze były noce. Każdej śniłem koszmary. Czasami wbiegałem z nim za rękę pod autobus i tym razem nikt nas nie ratował. Czasami byłem tam na dachu i spadałem razem z nim. Najgorsze były jednak te sny, które łączyły w sobie koszmar Afganistanu i Jego Upadek. Trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia po dwudziestej trzeciej usiadłem w fotelu i pierwszy raz od pół roku włączyłem telefon. Wiele osób do mnie wydzwaniało - Lestrade, Molly, pani Hudson, Mike Stamford, Mycroft i inni... Odsłuchałem wiadomości. W większości były to prośby o kontakt. Stwierdziłem, że jednak jest jeszcze za wcześnie na to. Dlatego znowu wyjąłem baterię. Wszedłem na blog i napisałem banalną notatkę, że właśnie witam nowy rok.

Nim się obejrzałem nadeszła wigilia rocznicy śmierci Sherlocka. Telefon leżał sobie włączony na mojej szafce nocnej odzywając się bardzo rzadko. Tego wieczoru zadzwoniła do mnie Molly, zapraszając mnie do siebie następnego dnia. Umówiliśmy się pod Barts. Zaskoczony odkryłem pełno kwiatów stojących na miejscu jego upadku. Zauważyłem, jak ktoś kładł właśnie wiązankę. To był Angelo.

- John! - ucieszył się na mój widok – Jak się masz?

- Jakoś leci... Te wszystkie kwiaty są dla niego? - zapytałem zaskoczony.

- Tak... Pomógł wielu osobom. Wszyscy oni w niego wierzą... Wszyscy zastanawiają, dlaczego skoczył. Wznowiono dochodzenie w tej sprawie.

- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia - przyznałem.

- Dziwne... wszystkie londyńskie gazety o tym trąbią...

- Od tej afery nie czytam gazet... Dziennikarze zmieszali Sherlocka z błotem.

- Rozumiem. Byłeś jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie dziwię się, że tak reagujesz na te kłamstwa... - Poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Na mnie już pora. Do zobaczenia.

Molly pojawiła się kilka minut później.

- Hej, John, – przywitała się radośnie - co u ciebie?

- Dużo się dzieje... Właśnie dowiedziałem się o śledztwie. Wiesz coś więcej? - zapytałem.

- Niewiele... Tylko tyle, że ktoś dostarczył wystarczający dowód, by policja ponownie zainteresowała się tą sprawą - Molly uśmiechnęła się. - Zostaniesz w Londynie?

- Nie wiem... Być może... W zasadzie powinienem, bo te kilka godzin dyżuru w tygodniu w niewielkiej przychodni powoduje, że niemal żyję na utrzymaniu Harriet. Obawiam się jednak, że żaden londyński szpital mnie nie przyjmie.

- O to się nie martw. Jeśli potrzebujesz pracy, to nie ukrywam, że przydałby mi się współpracownik. Ja i moja przyjaciółka nie dajemy już rady – powiedziała. - Od czasu śmierci Sherlocka wyjątkowo wzrosła przestępczość.

- Jest aż tak źle? Nigdy nie pracowałem w kostnicy, ale fakt spędziłem tam sporo czasu. Chętnie ci pomogę.


End file.
